


The Party

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: NaLu + Modern Halloween AUShould've uploaded last year when I wrote it but I forgot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NaLu + Modern Halloween AU  
> Should've uploaded last year when I wrote it but I forgot.

“Natsu, come on! We’re going to be late for Mira’s party!” Lucy had been waiting by the door, tapping her foot impatiently, for the past ten minutes, waiting for her boyfriend to come out of their room with his (finally) finished ‘surprise’ costume.

“Alright, Lucy, I’ll be down in a sec. Just give me a-” there was a clatter, and Lucy put her head in her hands, wondering what had been broken this time; from the ‘oh crap!’ she heard from upstairs, she’d guess it was something expensive.

Natsu poked his head out from around the door, smiling sheepishly as Lucy finally saw the costume he’d donned for the night. There were red wings and a tail, with another splash of the same colour on his face to look like scales.

Lucy smiled at the dragon Natsu had dressed up as, watching him grin as he charged down the stairs to head outside.

_‘Now with those fake wings on his back, how the heck am I going to get him into the car?’_


End file.
